Modern day cooking devices often require a user to supply input using a variety of input mechanisms such as buttons, switches, knobs, and the like. As a result, the user may have to rely on one or more of these input mechanisms when operating a particular cooking device. This is not only time consuming, but may lead to errors. Furthermore, current cooking devices often suffer from poor display features for conveying information to the user. As a result, a user is required to invest more time than is necessary in order to extract relevant information from that which is displayed. Accordingly, there is a need for a cooking device that is not only user-intuitive, but offers an enhanced interactive experience.